narutofanonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:GothicWarrior
Przepraszam, że zawracam głowę ale mam taką sprawę. Szablon, który dodałam do mojego artykułu jest strasznie szeroki. Jak mam to zmienić? Dobiero zaczynam pisanie i jeszcze nie wszystko rozumiem. Bardzo proszę o odpowiedź. Chixchan 20:54, cze 30, 2011 (UTC) Aha, spoko. Nie to nie jest moje drugie konto, ale znam tą dziewczynę i historie naszych postaci się łączą :) Chixchan 09:30, lip 1, 2011 (UTC) To że nie istnieje na tej stronie nie oznacza, że wgl nie istnieje.Chixchan 17:25, lip 1, 2011 (UTC) Elo, chciałbym się ciebie zapytać czy mogę dodać TĄ i TĄ technikę do swojej nowej postaci. Adiego8 Ok. Dzięks. Bo akurat za bardzo nie mam pomysłów. To znaczy mam pomysły, a nawet fula, tylko ze zdjęciami jest największy problem. Co to tam jest za artykuł bez zdjęcia, z resztą większość moich technik nie ma zdjęć. A te dwie, są fajnie zrobione i pokazane, normalnie trzeba je jakoś użyć. Pozdro Adiego8 Dzięki, że mi powiedziałeś, bo żem zapomniał. Wtedy jeszcze Orochimaru nie było :) Lepiej to zmienię :) Wiesz taki profesjonalny błąd :P Adiego8 Czy mogłbym zedytować ten artykul gdyz tak wlaściwie to ja jestem jego tworcą tylko tworzylem go zanim sie zarejestrowalem na wiki, a zdjecie wyslałem juz jako Maestro92? Czyli jak. Może być więcej artykułów o jednej postaci? Np. Maestro ma zrobione 1 Kazekage i ja też mogę zrobić 1 Kaze? Trochę to kijowo, ale ok. Adiego8 Elo. Planuję stworzyć organizację na fanonie, która będzie składała się z antagonistów, którzy byli w filmach kinowych Naruto i Naruto Shippuuden oraz fillerach obu serii. Jeśłi pozwolisz do użyję do tego twoją nową postać Shinno, ale jak się nie zgodzisz do zrozumię ;]. Wiem, że Shinno ma już organizację, ale grupa ta będzie działać w czasie Wojny i pomagać Madarze,a nie po wojnie. Pozdro Adiego8 Oj tam, oj tam :P Nie, nie będę jej używał, bo ci zepsuje tutaj tę postać. Lepiej wygląda jak jest tylko jedna. Mam tam dużo postaci użyte, więc se tą daruję. Ogólnie własnie te twoje nowe artykuły mnie oświeciły, żeby coś takiego wymyśleć ;] Adiego8 Mi to pasuje Gothic. Jakieś zmiany zawsze się przydadza :)Tylko wyjątkowo nie mam czasu, więc nie mogę ci narazie pomóc. Adiego8 Usuń to. Artykuł nie ma sensu za dużo wszystkiego. Adiego8 Ta jak dla mnie może być, tylko końcówkę trza usunąć. Wystarczy treść tej techniki o której mowa. Zajmę się nią, jest w miarę dobra. Adiego8 podziekowanie Dzieki za radę tylko boje sie czy mnie nie zbanuje za to i czy mogę stworzyc takie postacie jak Pierwszy Mizukage(Maestro92) i Pierwszy tsuchikage czy to bedzie niezgodne z regulaminem Maestro92 12:56, lip 26, 2011 (UTC) jeśli jest to zgodne z regulaminem to zabieram sie do wymyslania ich historiiMaestro92 13:05, lip 26, 2011 (UTC) Niby można i tak i wtedy nikt sie nie może przyczepic do niczego, ze są dwa artykuły o takich samych nazwachMaestro92 13:07, lip 26, 2011 (UTC) Witam ^_^ I tak Aiko to kobieta heh ^_^ i oczywiśćie będę starać się dobrze współpracować ^_^Aiko 13:48, lip 26, 2011 (UTC) 32Polak Witaj, tu Buzzek. Oglądałem temat 32Polaka, i uważam, że odrobinę przesadzacie. Jest to NarutoFanon, każdy może dodać, co mu się podoba. A widziałem, że 32Polak dodał jakiejś postaci dużo mocy i to nie pasowało. Jeśli jest to zakazane, powinniście napisać to na stronie głównej. Na temat polskich liter porozmawiałem z Polakiem i mam nadzieje, że to pomoże. Ale gdybyś sam poprawił jedną z jego stron, mógłby zobaczyć, jak wygląda normalna strona, i może by zaczął właśnie taki robić. Wiem, że to nie mój interes, ale próbuje pomóc. Cytat z głównej strony: "Może edytować ją każdy, kto ma odrobinę wyobraźni oraz chęci, by dzielić się swoimi pomysłami :)" On ma wyobraźnie i chęci, lecz nie do końca umie edytować wikię. Wystarczy spokojnie z nim porozmawiać, i to może pomóc. A wy straszycie go banem, przez co on sam zdenerwowany obraził jednego z adminów. U mnie, na BakuFanonie nie jest tak ważna ortografia, a nawet jak już, to sam ją poprawiam. To strona do wyszalenia się. Więc radzę ci, żebyś spokojnie to obgadał z 32Polakiem. Ja teraz jadę na 2 tygodnie w góry, jak wrócę i sytuacja się nie uspokoji, ja spróbuje przemówić do jego rozsądku. THIS IS SPARTA-N BUZZEK 10:12, lip 29, 2011 (UTC) Nie, że do mnie. Napisał informację na głównej stronie wikii, z pytaniem jak tworzyć dobre artykuły. Próbuje mu pomóc, daje rady, zobaczy się jak będzie. PS. Zrobił temat na BakuFanonie, żebym sprawdził, jakie błędy popełnia. Nie było ich za dużo, głównie z ortografią, ale powiedziałem mu kilka rzeczy. Nauczył się też dodawać Infobox. Jak chcesz to zobacz : http://pl.bakufanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Twinbaku&oldid=5503 - jego ostatnia wersja. Moge napisać jakiś artykuł bez obawy, że mi ją skasujecie? 32Polak~TeamDream~ 18:26, lip 31, 2011 (UTC) Siema, możesz zweryfikować tą wczorajszą rozmowę o dwunastej na gg? Piszę, bo gg podane na twoim profilu się rózni, a ja nie chcę mieć wątpliwości z kim piszę Vezok999 22:02, lip 30, 2011 (UTC) Wiedziałem... no to tyle chcialem. A tak dla wyjaśnienia: ktoś wczoraj do mnie pisał podajac się za ciebie, ale mi to się podejżane jakieś wdawało Vezok999 07:43, lip 31, 2011 (UTC) Próbował ode mnie informacje wyciągnąć+ spiskował na jednego z userów Fancluba. Jestem na 99% pewien, że to któryś z "moich" userów Vezok999 07:49, lip 31, 2011 (UTC) 37276528, miłej rozmowy z sobowtórem :) Vezok999 07:55, lip 31, 2011 (UTC) Nie wiem czy cię to interesuje, ale jak chcesz to masz wyjaśnienie sprawy: porównaliśmy parę numerów i takie sprawy z innym userem. Okazuje się, że twoim klonem jest jeden z pseudo-userów, który ma zbanowane 3 konta na wiki. Teraz założył sobie chyba 10 numer gg, po dwumiesięcznej przerwie, z którego starał się zyskać popracie pod twoim nickiem i "zniszczyć" jednego z userów. Niektórzy to mają nierówno pod sufitem, ale przynajmniej jest ciekawie :) Już ostrzegłem innych z FB, teraz już nikt nie powinien uznać, że on to ty Vezok999 09:39, lip 31, 2011 (UTC) No TeDe wykazał się (szczególnie jak na niego) dość dużą inteligencją. Ty właśnie byłeś mało na FB, a gdyby on do mnie napisał jako inny user, mógłby na starcie się wkopać, bo większość userów FB mam na gg. Vezok999 12:39, lip 31, 2011 (UTC) Żeby zaprosic na DeviantArt musisz wejsć na mój profil i kliknać w prawym górnym rogu "watch"Masz na tym konto?? I jak zwykle sie nie podpisałam ta wiadomość wyżej to ode mnie Aiko 21:05, lip 31, 2011 (UTC) Współpraca Jeśli chcesz współpracować z Narutopedią to daj jakąś reklamę bądź link bo u nas jest. Asasyn32 17:28, sie 6, 2011 (UTC) Czy teraz nazwy pasują bardziej ? http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicles/pl/images/5/55/Warox_podpis.png 14:54, sie 8, 2011 (UTC) Czy est jakaś sekca lub coś gdzie można składać "zamówieia" n. na obrazki, albo pytanie czy ma ktoś taki obrazek ? http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicles/pl/images/5/55/Warox_podpis.png 17:16, sie 8, 2011 (UTC) wiesz z kąd mógł bym wziąć zdięcie aruto bez opaski na czole ? http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicles/pl/images/5/55/Warox_podpis.png 19:23, sie 8, 2011 (UTC) mam pytanie, skąd można wziąśćczyste kółko umiejętności ? http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicles/pl/images/5/55/Warox_podpis.png 18:47, sie 10, 2011 (UTC) Mapka Siema mam takiego pomysła, robie mapkę swiata Naruto by ja pózniej wykorzystać w pracy i zostanie mi troche wolnych miejsc. Czy jest możliwość by ta mapka byla wspólna i by inni uzytkownicy mogli umiescic na niej swe wioski i kraje. po prostu nie chce by mapa byla gdzieniegdzie pusta. co ty na to?Maestro92 12:29, sie 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok bo myslę że taka mapka stworzona przez nas wszystkich byla by fajnym uzupełnieniem wikiMaestro92 12:34, sie 11, 2011 (UTC) Już wysłałem adnotacje masz w dyskusji na jej tematMaestro92 13:29, sie 11, 2011 (UTC) opinia Chciałbym sie zapytac jak ci sie podoba moja mapka i czy nada sie na wiki :) Czy musze cos poprawić albo dac sobie spokoj z pomyslemMaestro92 13:48, sie 11, 2011 (UTC) czyli mam ją kończyć i zamiescic jak skonczęMaestro92 14:15, sie 11, 2011 (UTC) no to zabieram sie do roboty:)Maestro92 14:22, sie 11, 2011 (UTC) Jak lepiej zostawić te nazwy jutsu co są teraz czy dać taki po Polsku ? http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicles/pl/images/5/55/Warox_podpis.png 16:06, sie 12, 2011 (UTC) pytanie Hej jako, że opiekujesz sie projektem mapy którą tworze chce sie Ciebie zapytac jak podobają Ci sie mapy które umieściłem. Są to fragmenty map do wglądu innych użytkowników co o nich sądzisz?Maestro92 17:57, sie 14, 2011 (UTC) To fajnie a nie widac niedociągniec ktorą dokładnie tą z krajem ognia czy demonow?Maestro92 18:05, sie 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok tylko nie wiem doklanie gdzie na moich mapach z ktorych robie nie widac takiego paskaMaestro92 18:09, sie 14, 2011 (UTC) I tak bede musial coś do tej mapy dorzucic bo mi sie granice nie zlicują wiec poprawie toMaestro92 18:13, sie 14, 2011 (UTC) raport Siema chce Cie poinformować, że mapa narutoversum zostala ukonczona. obecnie nanosze kraje i dokonuje poprawekMaestro92 15:30, sie 15, 2011 (UTC) I co teraz z nią począć?Maestro92 15:39, sie 15, 2011 (UTC) A czy 1292x873 to nie za dużo? A czy stworzyc na blogu jakiś post do umieszczania zgłoszeń krajowMaestro92 15:46, sie 15, 2011 (UTC) Zastanawiałem sie czy nie zaproponowac ankiety czy cos w tym stylu by mozna bylo sie wypowiedzieć czy mapa sie podoba czy nieMaestro92 15:51, sie 15, 2011 (UTC) I jak ci sie podoba koncowy efekt? Maestro92 10:04, sie 16, 2011 (UTC) Taki byl zamysl wzorowalem sie na Australii to też przecież kontynent :) I co teraz z nią zrobisz? Masz już jakis pomysłMaestro92 10:12, sie 16, 2011 (UTC) Teraz tylko to juz zostało namowic innych do jej obejrzenia i do umieszczania własnych krajow i wiosekMaestro92 10:25, sie 16, 2011 (UTC) Chce ci powiedzieć że patrze na twoje artykuły przed napisaniem własnego, żeby wiedzieć jak taki typ artykułu napisać. Jak ci się nie podoba mój artykuł to powiedz co ci nie pasuje, bo tak nie mam podstaw na których miałbym poprawić swoje. W sumie nie dziwie sie, że nikt nie komentuje bo cos od kilku dni troche tu pusto. Artykuł w porzadku tylko to starcie lekko cie poniosło. Takie jest oczywiscie moje zdanieMaestro92 14:35, sie 25, 2011 (UTC) Tylko deczko, narut też lekko dostał power-upa 5 zywiołow. ale w sumie to fajnie wyszło epicka walka bossów NarutoversumMaestro92 14:40, sie 25, 2011 (UTC) to twój artykuł wiec nie bede ci nic narzucał zrob jak chcesz w koncu to fanonMaestro92 14:45, sie 25, 2011 (UTC) Szefie Szefie jest mały kłopot mało kto komentuje te mapke i chce cos na niej umieścic może niektorzy wogole nie wiedzą, że ona istnieje mało kto odwiedza te zakładki. :/ podlizuj się gdzie chcesz, byle nie u mnie! zostawiłam nwiki, nfwiki, a Ty twardo, wbijasz na czarnego lokaja i nie odpuścisz. P.S. Widzisz, mam bana, bo my TRZYMAMY się REGULAMINU, który dotyczy WSZYSTKICH. pps. nie jesteś u siebie, a "wyżej srasz niż dupę masz". z wyrazami szacunku, [[User:SnT|'SnT']] [[User_talk:SnT|'☆']] 17:00, wrz 6, 2011 (UTC) a widzisz. możesz edytować co chcesz, racja. pomijając fakt, że mówiłeś, że mam nie wchodzić na adminowane przez Ciebie wikie, że jeżdziłeś po mnie wielokrotnie, obrażałeś mnie itd. nie lubię Cię. Myślę, że może to wynikać z powodów, które podałam, a może dlatego, że zioniesz niechęcią do mnie. Przykro mi, ale widać to po niemal każdej Twojej wypowiedzi. Ty nigdy nie traktowałeś swoich użytkowników równo. Kontynuując wywód z akapitu 1. nie lubię Cię, gdyż jesteś hipokrytą, uważasz się za mądrzejszego i ważniejszego ode mnie. zmień swoje podejście, bo ja nie zamierzam być atakowana na swojej wiki. Szczególnie przez kogoś, kto tak mało na niej znaczy. Nie interesuje mnie Twoje zdanie, jeśli nie dotyczy treści artykułu lub bloga, zersztą poewnie w ogóle nie będzie mnie interesować. Reasumując: Nie lubię Cię i na mojej wiki jesteś gościem, więc się zachowuj. Jesteś dla mnie nikim. Przykra wiadomośc jest taka, że następnym razem dostanę bana na dwa tygodnie :x Uprzejmości, często powtarzane, są bez sensu. [[User:SnT|'SnT']] [[User_talk:SnT|'☆']] 17:15, wrz 6, 2011 (UTC) nie przepraszaj. oboje wiemy, że Twoje przeprosiny nic nie znaczą. jak chcesz to edytuj sobie, jest mi to obojętne. ale nieprzyjemnie komentarze zostaw dla siebie. [[User:SnT|'SnT']] [[User_talk:SnT|'☆']] 17:42, wrz 6, 2011 (UTC) skończ w z tym "z wyrazami szacunku"! jeśli chcesz się zmienić, to dobrze, ale może już bys zaczął? jesteś 3 dzień licealistą :/ Zdjęcie Ok. Poszukam jakiegoś. Dzięki za pochwałę :) 32Polak 22:13, gru 17, 2011 (UTC) : Mam prośbę. Mógłbyś mi pomóc ze zdjęciem do mojego artykuł. Szukam i nie mogę znaleźć żadnego fajnego. 32Polak 22:24, gru 17, 2011 (UTC) : Ok ostatnie pytanie. Czy to zdjęcie Shion z filmu będzie dobre, bo moim zdaniem pasuje, tylko jest z Naruto? 32Polak 22:27, gru 17, 2011 (UTC) : Ok dobra, ale mam prośbę, wejdź na gg. 32Polak 08:01, gru 18, 2011 (UTC) Art. i Zdjęcie Mam małe pytanie: Jak długo jeszcze będzie ten sam art. czyli twój i zdjęcie jakieś dziewczyny na głównej stronie. Jest dużo artykułów i zdjęć, aby jakieś wybrać i dać je na główną stronę. Odkąd pamiętam są one na głównej stronie. 32Polak 17:34, gru 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok. 32Polak 17:37, gru 23, 2011 (UTC) Technika Może i tak ale nigdzie nie jest podane, że od podstaw mógł się na czymś wzorować więc zamotać można i wymyślić podobną, która mogła byc pierwowzorem cos jak Bijuudama dla Rasengana tez opierajaca się na mocach Shinigami83.6.172.119 09:54, gru 28, 2011 (UTC) Jak na anglojęzycznej wiki Witam! Pomyślałem że fajnie by wyglądało jakby postacie, techniki przy nazwie żywiołu miały miniaturkę symbolu, tak jak na anglojęzycznej wiki, tak samo znaki zodiaku, znak płci i symbole wiosek, Wstępnie dodałem już symbole wiosek i kilka żywiołów. Co ty o tym sądzisz? The Erosennin Dało by radę ? Dało by radę dodać szablon do zrobienia klanu ? Z góry dzięki The Erosennin Ok, zrobię co w mojej mocy The Erosennin. Pytaj, jak chcesz wiedzieć. 15:27, gru 31, 2011 (UTC) Yo! Przywróciłem swój artykół o Itoko Korim i jego grafikę, sory że informuję po fakcie, ale już go ulepszyłem The Erosennin. Pytaj, jak chcesz wiedzieć. 23:30, sty 2, 2012 (UTC) Tu UchihaMakoto ... ymm...nieznam cie z shippuuden.pl i jakie artykuły ? ;) Ymm... Gothic,chyba się pomyliłeś ^^" niejestem tym za kogo mnie uważasz,nawet cie nieznam z shippuuden.pl :) Główna Yo! Czas chyba zmienić już polecany art, i grafikę. Jakieś propozycje ? The Erosennin. Pytaj, jak chcesz wiedzieć. 21:07, sty 13, 2012 (UTC) Główna Problemu większego nie widzę, jednak w sprawie szczegółów mógłbyś napisać na gadu? Byłoby mi łatwiej, podczas jednej rozmowy zebrałabym wszystko to, co chcę wiedzieć, by zrobić głóną. Pozdrawiam, [[User:Minitsunade|'minitsunade']] [[User_talk:Minitsunade|'☆']] 13:26, sty 15, 2012 (UTC) chodzi o tych z naruto wiki więc ciezko jednoznacznie określić tam przecież wszyscy robiąMaestro92 18:32, sty 16, 2012 (UTC) Dzieki czyli dodac coś od siebie i nie jechać słowo w słowoMaestro92 18:47, sty 16, 2012 (UTC) chemię na UMK:) Maestro92 18:50, sty 16, 2012 (UTC) Współpraca z FMA Witaj, chciałabym zaproponować współpracę między naszymi wiki. --[[Użytkownik:Hinata87|'Hinata87']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Hinata87|(Dyskusja)]] 19:15, lut 3, 2012 (UTC)